


Sleeping Siblings

by GenericAuthorName



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericAuthorName/pseuds/GenericAuthorName
Summary: A little fluff about how Rin and Len sleep together. No incest, just cute brother - sister affection.





	Sleeping Siblings

The Kagamine house, a large, four bedroom, one story dwelling, with four inhabitants; The mom Meiko, Kaito, her husband, and their children, Rin, the girl, and Len, her twin brother.

Although four people live here, the night does not have one person sleeping in each bedroom. Usually, there’s two people sharing two different bedrooms.

Usually, Meiko and Kaito share their king size mattress, with Meiko taking the side with the fluffier pillow and Kaito’s head resting on the economy pillow, on the side by the window peering out into the backyard.

But, sometimes, one of these parents doesn’t make it to the bedroom; both are fans of certain late night television shows, and Kaito and Meiko have both been known to sleep on the couch, having dozed off while relaxing with their ice cream or sake.

The other occupied bed is somewhat different; for one thing, it’s a queen mattress mostly covered with yellow bedding, as opposed to the red and blue bedding on the king size mattress in the master bedroom but, there are some common features; for one thing, two people, a male, and a female, both call this specific bed their bed.

The twins are more consistently in the same bed than their parents are, probably a consequence of neither Rin nor Len caring much for late night television, and instead preferring to entrain themselves with Saturday morning cartoons, or video games, which they’ll frequently watch and play together.

There’s a certain happiness to this bedtime ritual. Rin and Len both know they’re both welcome to move into either of the two available rooms if they wanted the extra space, but, then they wouldn’t have the world’s greatest teddy bear at their side at night, and no amount of extra blankets could offset the cold from not cuddling together.

The twin’s bed seems to be a randomizer; on any given night, it’s impossible to predict whether Rin or Len will lay down first, or on which side of the bed they will choose to take up their dominion.

But there are some things which always hold true. The first twin will peel back the covers before laying down, and the second to retire to the bed will slip into the other side, then slide the covers over both of their bodies before retracting their arm under the bedding and reciprocating the hug. Now, both twins are hugging, with one of their arms tucked under their mirror image, and the other plopped on top.

They share the bed, every night they cuddle up together, give each other a friendly kiss on the forehead, plop their heads onto the same large pillow, and in the morning, the first thing they see is each other’s bright blue eyes.

Some nights, when Meiko or Kaito wake up in the middle of the night, on the couch, after dozing off in the glow of the TV, they walk past the twins’ bedroom and look at their son and daughter. All they can see sticking out of the blankets is the two sleepy heads resting on the pillow, but, they know under the blanket, they’re both cuddled together and hugging, keeping each other warm and enjoying the other’s company. Neither the Mom nor the Dad can help it, they both smile at their kids’ adorable bedtime ritual before retiring into the master bedroom.

Every morning, there are two questions on the twins’ mind; first thing when they wake up:

First, how do we separate ourselves from this limb pretzel? Seriously, it is impressive how entangled the sleeping twins become during the night; their sleeping bodies seemingly have a mind of their own.

Second, what’s for breakfast? Sure, we already know Len wants a banana with his breakfast, and Rin wants an orange with her’s, but, what else? Eggs, sausage, bacon, waffles, pancakes, french toast. . .?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fanfic so I'd appreciate constructive criticism


End file.
